17 and Pregnant
by WriterReaderMagic
Summary: Ron leaves Harry and Hermione after an argument brought by the stress of the locket. Will Ron's "gift" to Hermione become a burden? Will Ron ever find out about this unintentional "gift"? And, how long will it take Harry to figure it out?
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THE AMAZING J.K. ROWLING!**

Authors Note: I HAVE HAD THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FOR OVER A YEAR NOW. I FINALLY HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE AND POST IT. WISH ME LUCK ON MY FIRST STORY ACTUALLY POSTED ON THIS ACCOUNT. BE AS CRITICAL AS YOU LIKE. I CAN TAKE IT. I WOULD LOVE TO GET FEEDBACK. AND, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

**SUMMARY: Ron leaves Harry and Hermione after an argument brought by the stress of the locket. Will Ron's "gift" to Hermione become a burden? Will Ron ever find out about this unintentional "gift"? And, how long will it take Harry to figure it out? **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THE AMAZING J.K. ROWLING!

Authors Note: I can't apologize enough for how long it has taken me to get this story up. I am sooo sorry for those of you who have waited since I posted the summary. I truly believed that I would have the first chapter done right after I posted the summary, but my computer broke shortly after that happened. I have been trying to get it fixed, but I have been waiting too long and my mother has let me temporarily borrow her computer. Well, anyway, let's get this show on the road.

Hermione's POV:

I woke up and walked to the bathroom in the tent that me and Harry were living in on the search for the Horcruxes. It was very cold, but I didn't notice. I hadn't noticed much since Ron left. I cried myself to sleep when I could sleep, took my look out shift, and cooked for myself and Harry.

I washed up when I got in there. I didn't really care, but I needed something to do until it was time for my shift. I didn't really care about much of anything anymore.

Ron had only been gone for a week and I had already run out of tears. It isn't that I am not sad anymore, I just can't cry. I love him, and he just left. We had just confessed our love to each other. We had just...

*Flashback (two weeks previous)*

_Ron picked me up and gently placed me on his bed where he hovered over me. _

_"I love you," he said with so much passion and love in his eyes._

_"I love you too and I know," I said as he kissed down my jaw and neck finding the sensative spot behind my ear. _

_"I know you know, but I want to show you," he smirked and started to undress himself and me._

_While torturously slowly unbuttoning my blouse, he kissed the exposed skin after every button._

(AN: It stays T rated so you can imagine what happens next. I don't think I have to spell it out.)

*End of Flashback*

Harry took me out of my thoughts when he yelled for me to come for my shift. I had completely lost track of time and was still wearing nothing, so I quickly got dressed, took the locket and went outside to watch out for anyone or anything.

I just sat out there with a book. I wasn't really nervous about anything happening. I don't know why. I probably should be scared, but nothing has happened yet and I would think if it was going to it would have already happened.

XXXXXXXX

Every day of the last two weeks have been just like that one. Except, I have been feeling really weird lately. I have been really sick the last couple days also. This is probably just a physical symptom of the pain I feel from Ron leaving us, but why would it be now and not sooner?

It has been a little annoying though. I wish I wouldn't have said anything to Harry. He has been babying me, and I hate it. I hope there isn't something actually wrong with me.

_"Oh shit, my period is late. There may be something seriously wrong with me...Great! Not Potter has me overreacting too! _

_Wow. Where did that attitude come from. Calm done. You are fine. You can figure this out tomorrow."_

Now that my self pep talk is over, I guess I can get some sleep. I'll figure this crap out in the morning.

Authors Note: I know it was really short, but please tell me what you think. Review! Review! Review! Or I won't update it. Mahahahahahah


End file.
